Mighty the Armadillo
Mighty is a member of the Chaotix in the Life of Heroes RP 2: Death from Above (both parts) and Seven Years Later. ''Life of Heroes 3'' Might first appeared in the third RP alongside Sabir, Diamond, Sonic, Tails, and the Chaotix with Espio absant, to which Mighty informes Vector that he went to look for the Chaos Emeralds. Casino Park Mighty later appeares at Casino Park along with the full Chaotix looking for a hotel when Q-Pid came and invited them to the new hotel her cousin opened there, witch she offered a free stay for them. Than the Chaotix got a case via walkie-talkie, to witch Vector almost declined but Mighty ushered him to accept it. Later Q-Pid shows the Chaotix their hotel room, to witch Mighty enjoys him room, befor leaving for their mission. Durring the mission, the Chaotix roll into balls and enter a slot machine befor comming to the huge glass dice planetoid where they found Xao Pai and passes out of exhaustion with the other Chaotix once they completed their mission. In the nightmare Pessimis gave Espio, Might's shell had been forcefully riped off with bloody rips on his back left behind and had a ninja knife stuck in his fornhead beforhe collapsed and died. But next morning as the Chaotix were called down by Pinky, Chaos 0 punched Mighty and he hits the wall, causeing it to fall on him. Q-Pid helps move the reble off of him and he claims he's alright. After Chaos left, Mighty reminds Vector that their base was burned down, as they were about to go back to it, but instead they decided to go to Angel Island. New Case Might was next seen with the Chaotix, with Nack rejoined, looking for Pucca as they were asked to by her worried uncles. Mighty helped Sabir out of the wall he got stuck on befor hearing that Pucca suddenly disappeared. As they were about to call for a rid to Grafitti City, Mighty noticed that the phone Nack was useing lookd alot like his own, but Nack claims that it's not his phone, than went to Grafitti City with the Chaotix, Sabir, Silver, Blaze, Garu, and Abyo. Endangered Species While the Chaotix came back to Q-Pid's cousin's hotel in Casino Park, a new report came on about there could be another mobian armadillo in the Amazon Jungles and how mobian Armadillos are almost extinct. After the report, Q-pid got excided and asked if they were going to look for it led to the decition being Mighty's, witch he say it's probaly "nothing". Seven Years Later Trivia *He seems to know alot about Chao.'' Ironically, Chao were introduced long after Mighty's last appearance in the SEGA games. *Mighty references an episode of ''Animaniacs when he yells "PIES! WE MADE PIES!" after Sabir woke him up in the future version of Sky Sanctuary. *While with the Diamond Detectives, Mighty's shell was shown to be removeable. This is a referance to the gag in the SegaSonic arcade game where Mighty's shell comes off when he falls. Gallery Eggman Tower.png Mighty the Armadillo.jpeg.jpg Knuckles Chaotix Ending.jpg MaR2.PNG|Mighty in Sonic Universe Issue 48 with Ray Category:Heroes Category:Chaotix Category:M Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Males Category:Armadillos Category:Pages Category:Characters Category:Bandicootfan63 Category:Characters That Have Broken The Fourth Wall